


My Personal Knight

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Merlin Collection [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After he saves your life-you feel a connection to Lancelot.





	My Personal Knight

“If Arthur knew you were here…”

“Oh-he wouldn’t dare touch you”, you assured, picking the mushrooms he’d pointed out. “Besides-I’d rather be here than have Uther force Arthur and I together”.

“Why not Arthur?” Merlin inquired, assuming you would’ve found Arthur a more than worthy suitor, as most would.

“Well-we’re friends. That’s all”, you replied, gathering a few herbs. “And I’ve never been interested in any throne. If I was-my father would’ve stopped being King long ago. So marrying Arthur is out of the question”.

“Don’t think your father’ll accept that”.

“Ah-that, Merlin, is why I’ve had my father wrapped around my finger since birth”.

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head as you began picking a few leaves, when a roaring squawk rang from behind you.

You both turned around, eyes wide as a creature emerged and charged forward.

“Y/n!”

Merlin grabbed you and pulled you down, your eyes screwed shut as you prepared yourself to be torn to shreds.

Instead-you heard a sword cutting through the air, a stranger fighting the beast, before his blade shattered against it.

“RUN!”

You clambered up and ran out to the clearing, jumping behind an overturned tree and hiding.

After a few moments of silence had passed, you glanced over at the stranger.

“Who are you?”

“Lancelot”, he whispered, before his head lolled to the side and he fell unconscious.

“The wound is superficial. He’ll be awake by morning”, Gaius replied.

“Good-that’s good”, you muttered, wringing the cloth and wiping the sweat off his head.

Gaius and Merlin watched on, a soft grin on Merlin’s face as you worried over a man you’d just met-adoration and affection in your eyes.

“I could make you a knight”.

“You could?” Lancelot asked, biting his lip when you dabbed his wound a little too harshly.

“Of course-if I asked father, he’d knight you without another word”.

Lancelot nodded, unable to take his eyes off you as you worked.

“Thank you”, he whispered sincerely, your eyes connecting as you felt your face heat.

“Not a problem”, you smiled, dressing the wound. “Of course-I’d advise you don’t fight Arthur before the cut heals-but you’ve gone to the trouble of forging a seal. And I doubt you’d listen to reason”.

He smiled bashfully, feeling slightly guilty that you were worried-but knowing he couldn’t give up the opportunity.

You sat with Lancelot, watching as the party continued.

“A Knight of Camelot. How does it feel?” you asked, giving him your full attention.

He said nothing, smiling as best he could, despite the worry in his eyes.

“It’ll be fine”, you reassured, almost certain there was no way of Uther finding out the seal was a forgery.

“He broke the code. He must be punished!”

“His actions harmed no-one. Imprisoning him is…ludicrous!”

“Y/n!” your father hissed, looking apologetically at Uther, who stared at you in shock.

“Why are you so concerned with the boy?”

“I’m concerned because he saved my life. Not one of your precious Knights-but Lancelot”.

“Well…no matter how you may feel-he stays in the dungeons”.

You groaned, leaving without another word to stop yourself from saying something that would have you in the cell beside Lancelot. 

“Arthur…Arthur, please. We need to help him”, you begged.

Arthur sighed, knowing he’d never be able to refuse you-not after all your years of being friends.

“Fine”, he surrendered, leaning against the wall as you smiled gratefully. “But he leaves Camelot”.

“That’s fine”, you assured, knowing it’d be better than being stuck in the dungeons.

“I expected you to know better, Gwen!”

She looked down, ashamed and guilty as you paced the room.

“He was supposed to leave Camelot. Not die fighting for it!”

“Y/n-I’m sure Guinevere meant no harm”, Gaius reasoned.

You turned to face her, the anger leaving you the moment you saw the guilt in her eyes.

“I’m sorry-I just…I’m sorry, Gwen”.

She shook her head, a forced smile on her face as she stood.

“He’ll be fine. I’m sure of it”, she muttered, not a single ounce of conviction in her voice, which only further worried you.

“You can’t just leave!” you argued, not understanding his decision.

“I must”, he breathed, staring down at you sadly.

“Well…come with me”, you urged, taking his hand and gripping it tight. “You want to start again-start with me. You can be…my personal Knight!”

He smirked, sitting beside you as he stared down at your interlocked fingers.

“Personal Knight?”

“Yes-if you’re so determined to prove yourself worthy of being a Knight of Camelot-what better than protecting and fighting for me? And when you feel you’ve done enough-I’ll allow you to return to Camelot, in the hopes that they’ll accept you”.

You watched as he took a moment to consider your offer-stomach churning as you waited, before he gave you his answer.

“I’d be honoured”.


End file.
